degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Eli-Clare Relationship
The relationship between''' Eli Goldsworthy' and [[Clare Edwards|'Clare Edwards']] is '''Eclare' (E'''li/Clare'). Relationship History The relationship started in the episode 'All Falls Down' and ended in the episode 'Drop The World; because Clare needed some space from Eli, she felt as if he was manipulating and suffocating her. Season 10 The Boiling Point In '''Breakaway (2), Eli and Clare meet after Eli runs over Clare's glasses with Morty. Eli then tells her she has pretty eyes, smirks, and drives away in Morty. Alli tells Clare that she's seen that look on her face before. Clare tells her she has no idea what she talking about. Clare, confidently throws her glasses away. In Better Off Alone (1), Eli and Clare become English partners and skip class together after Clare's assignment doesn't come out good. They got to a bench (which later becomes "their bench"), and Eli tells Clare she cares too much about what people think. Eli has Clare publicly embarrass herself to prove it's not true. Later that night, Eli and Clare chat on IM. Eli asks Clare to hang out, but she denies his invite. In Better Off Alone (2), Eli meets Clare at her locker to ask her why she didn't want to hang out, but when Clare starts ranting about her parents' relationship, Eli stops her and asks her to start over again. After Clare calmly explains what happened, Eli tells her she could write about how she feels for her English assignment. When Eli tells Ms. Dawes that Clare needs a bigger audience, Clare is upset. Later that afternoon, Eli comes by Clare's house surprising her. After a few sarcastic comments, Eli apologizes for interfering. Clare isn't upset and she smiles as Eli drives away. In Try Honesty (1), Eli tells Clare about how Fitz snapped Morty's hood ornament off. Eli is angered further when Fitz pushes Adam against the lockers. Clare tells Eli to ignore Fitz, but he doesn't listen, saying the only way to deal with a bully is refusing to be the victim. The next morning, Eli tells Clare that he considered her theory, but it was unsatisfying. Clare tells Eli he doesn't have to impress her and Eli asks Clare what made her think that. After Fitz knees Eli in the "nards", Eli is convinced that he should beat up Fitz. Clare disagrees and says that it will only make things worse. In Try Honesty (2), Eli and Fitz fight, resulting in Eli getting a bloody lip. Clare finds Eli after the fight, and Eli tells her he had Fitz arrested. Clare starts to worry about what Fitz will do to retaliate. In Still Fighting It (1), Eli and Clare argue flirtingly about their assignment to film modernized scenes of Romeo & Juliet. Eli, Clare, and Adam start to film. Eli and Clare share their first kiss during the kissing scene. But afterwards, Eli becomes distant and rejects her. In Still Fighting It (2), Clare uses Adam to help understand Eli and find out why he has been giving her mixed signals. Clare confronts Eli at his house, and Eli drives Clare to a spot in town where his ex-girlfriend had died on the way home, by getting hit by a car while riding her bike, from an argument they had. Eli blames himself and tells Clare that he does not want it to happen again. In Purple Pills (2), Eli tells Adam that he is bailing on their guys night because he has to study, but Adam comes to The Dot later that afternoon and sees Clare and Eli alone. Adam bitterly tells Eli that he doesn't want to ruin their little date. In All Falls Down (1), Fitz threatens to harm Eli, after Eli tells Principal Simpson that Fitz released a stink bomb during a test, but Clare comes clean to Fitz, and makes a deal to be his date to the Vegas Night to prevent a fight. In All Falls Down (2), Clare tries to end the feud between Eli and Fitz, but when Eli's tainted drink causes Fitz to vomit, Fitz brings out a knife in search for him. Clare immediately tells Principal Simpson, which is followed by the school being put into lockdown, and the police searching the school. Fitz threatens Eli with the knife, decides not to stab him, but is still taken into police custody. In Love Lockdown (1) '''Clare's parents are still fighting, but her fledgling romance with Eli is keeping her happily distracted. So when the dreaded "family talk" is scheduled for the same night as her first real date with Eli, Clare ditches her parents for a night of rebellion. In Love Lockdown (2) Clare's rebellion seems to be creating common ground for her parents, she has just the thing to bring them back together: her guy-linered, dress-code flouting, atheist boyfriend, Eli. She invites him to dinner with her parents, where she tells them everything about Eli that her parents would not approve of. It reaches a point where Eli himself gets embarrassed and leaves. In 'Umbrella (1) '''Clare feels as if her own family is falling apart until that is, when Eli's parents give her a strange offer. Clare learns more about Eli's past with Julia and realises how different the two of them are. She think about her parents and jumps to the conclusion that she and Eli will break up sooner or later. When her mom tells her that she wishes she would have taken risks earlier in her marriage, Clare has an idea. she goes to Eli's house and asks to spend the night with him. Eli declines, as he says it's against Clare's morals. Clare becomes disappointed and leaves on her bike. In 'Umbrella (2) '''Clare is still angry about the events of the previous day. She wants to know the reason he rejected her and he says its because of her faith. She doesn't buy it and says it's because of Julia. Eli denies this and Clare's second attempt to spend the night with her. Clare teams up with Adam to sneak into Eli's room and get her dad's watch back. Late, a lunch they go to Eli's house and go up to his room. It has a lock on it and Clare unsuccessfully tries to guess the combination, Adam suuggests she try the date off Julia's death and it works. They go inside to find Eli's very messy room and Clare doesn't know what to say. Back at school, Clare cleaned out Eli's locker but when he sees this he becomes enraged and goes to the recycle bin to start looking for the stuff. Clare tries to calm him down but he tells her to go away. She goes home and her parents have taken her suggestion to let her stay in the house. Meanwhile, Eli is upset about his outburst. His mom tries to console him. Eli wonders if he will forget Julia if he starts to throw things away. Eli’s mom says that the suff in his room isn't Julia. Julia would want Eli to be happy. Eli shows up at Clare’s house and explains why he hangs on to things. Clare suggests that Eli is a hoarder and then start the process of throwing things out in his room, with Clare by his side for every item. In[[ Halo (1)| '''Halo (1)]] Adam surprises Eli and Clare in the hallway from behind. The three discuss Adam's situation and his attraction to Fiona. Eli and Clare take Adam to a secret place of worship they found during their urban adventures. Eli jokes about having sex with Clare and later reveals that they kissed during their picnic. Adam wants to throw an anti-crackdown party and everyone can bring their crush. Clare asks why he wants to throw a party. He reveals Fiona misses parties back in New York and that he wants to impress Fiona. In [[Halo (2)|'Halo (2)' ]] Eli and Clare are seen at Adam's party. In Jesus, Etc. (1) Clare is receiving driving lessons from Eli. As Clare steps on the gas pedal, Clare and Eli run into Fitz and are shocked by Fitz's sudden return, Clare drives off leaving Fitz by himself. Later Fitz goes up to Clare and tells her he found God. Fitz runs away when Eli drives up in his hearse. Eli tells Clare to stay away from Fitz and that she is making it hard to do his job to protect her, she leaves out of the hearse. The next morning Clare is walking from the bus while Eli is leaning on his hearse watching out for Fitz. She asks him what he's doing and she walks away when she hears the answer. Then at The Dot Clare and Adam are talking then they notice Fitz is working at The Dot. Later Adam leaves The Dot and Clare walks up to Fitz and asks why he needed to talk to her and that he should keep a distance from her and Eli. Eli then drives up to the dot to see them talking. He angrily walks up, breaks the conversation and shoves Fitz and tells him to back off, asking Clare if she's okay. Fitz then apologizes to him. Eli hesitates and asks Clare if she's leaving with him. She hesitates and says yes and they leave. Gallery 0022.jpg 0035.jpg 46880 1538683822736 1104116294 31527410 2576997 n.jpg Clare-20332960095.jpeg Clare El Aww.png Clare and eli.png Drop-the-world-part-1-clare-eli-8gn.jpg Eclare3.jpg Eliclarehalo2.jpg Eliclarellkiss.png Jesus-etc-pt2-2-eli-clare-t3f.jpg Ta.png Tumblr lg9q7oOtg71qet573.jpg Umbrelddladfstg5ufhsssssssshh.PNG Umbrella-pt2-9.jpg Vlcsnap-2010-08-25-16h31m46s128.jpg Clare-Eli Kiss2.png Eclare--x3.png Eclare2.jpg Eli,Clare, and Morty-3.jpg Normal mo.jpg Umbrelladhhfstg5uf.PNG Umbrellano36.PNG 800px-Torren.png Clare-20332960095.jpeg Clarehuggineli.png Eli and Clare2.png Eli and clare class season 10 degrassi.jpg Eliclarell.PNG Eliclarelove.png Category:Relationships Category:Degrassi Category:Season 10 Category:Relationships Category:Season 10 Category:Degrassi